Golden sun ToD
by Silverfireneko
Summary: Sorry guys, I might get a chapter out this weekend, don't expect it though. finals week next week.
1. INSPIRATION

OK so… this is how the idea for my golden sun TOD came into my head, See, theres this author WanderingEternalSoulofTime that is writing a ToD for dark cloud, one of my FAVORITE games. So, I decided to write this. CHEERS TO YOU, WanderingEternalSoulofTime!


	2. Intro

Me: "ok where's the dang script… no that's Artemis Fowl, that's Eragon… uhh… ah! No wait… that's not it… has anyone seen my script for this!"

Sveta: "I think Tyrell just set it on fire"

Me: "WHAT! TYRELL!"

Tyrell: "what!"

Me: "… I spent hours writing that script Tyrell… and you SET IT ON FIRE."

Tyrell: "and what of it?"

Me: now I've got to write a new one or we can't do the freaking fic…

Sveta: "but isn't that good for us rea-

Tyrell: "HAH serves you right Silver!"

Sveta punches Tyrell in the back if the head, knocking him unconscious "that's for interrupting me…"

I walk away from Sveta slowly "well let's start the fic."

Sveta: "wait the disclaimer!"

Me:"oh yeah thanks Sveta, I own none of the characters from golden sun dark dawn, or any other games that are referenced/involved through out the Truth or Dare


	3. enter, the beast girl

DISCLIMER I OWN NONE OF THIS, BESIDES THE NAMES FOR MY COUSINS

3 rd person

A boy with brown hair, a large, grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a huge light green claymore made of crystallized moonlight walks into a small, grey room,(1 st person) and I find my two cousins, (names changed for privacy reasons) Gun Demon and Venom, sitting at a table arguing over something or other, Venom's telekinesis gauntlets starting to glow, and Gun Demon starting to pull out his dual desert eagles, I rushed in, swinging my huge moonlight claymore, which, because its made of crystallized moonlight, was practically weightless.

"STOP! Before you destroy the room! Were only renting this place, we don't own it!" I yelled at the two of them

"Sorry…" Venom apologized

"… Couldn't venoms telekinesis just repair the room?" this came from Gun Demon

"No, because even telekinesis has limits…" I answered him

"Let's get going before you blow something up" I suggested, gesturing towards the hallway labeled "ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE"

The three of us walk through a seemingly endless hallway, until even I, who had helped construct this very hallway, began to feel lost

"Hey, Silver? Are we lost?" Venom asks

"… You don't want me to answer that Venom…"

We finally reach a room labeled "GOLDEN SUN TOD!"

"Oh, guess were not lost" I said, cheering up considerably

As we walk in my cousins ask at the same time "There's no one here… where is everyone?"

"Wait for it…" I say, and then I pull a blue lever labeled "MORGAL TOWN SQUARE TELEPORTER"

There is a loud "POP!" as a beast girl with two long, lavender braids appears, unconscious, on the couch on one side of the room

"Well, there's Sveta, but why is she unconscious?" asks Venom

"It's a side affect of the teleportation... Now for vale and ayuthay's teleporters!"

(a cookie if someone guesses in a review who im getting through the teleporters)


	4. First blood

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY COUSINS SCREEN NAMES

As I pull the two teleport levers, a boy with blond, spiked hair, a boy with blue hair, and a girl with her green hair in a ponytail appear unconscious, through out the room

"Why did Karis appear with Amiti?" Venom asks

"You know, I have no clue, last I checked she was delivering the new soar wing for Ivan…" I reply

Gun Demon asks "since you're updating fast and not waiting for reviews, I'm guessing you're going to give them a hell of a time with your own made up dares?"

"Yes, but first to wake them up!"

I throw a small, round object into the center of the room, put in earplugs, and hand sets to Venom and Gun Demon. After they put the earplugs in, I press a key combination on my computer's keyboard, causing a massive sonic blast that wakes up all 4 golden sun cast members

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Sveta screams, clutching her ears

"Agh, my ears…" Moans Karis

Amiti pleads "Who ever is doing that please stop!"

Matthew simply grits his teeth and slashes the sonic grenade in half with the sol blade

My cousins and I take out the earplugs and all at once we say "Good morning!"

All cast but Matthew: "Who the hell are you?"

Matthew stays silent

"Matthew, start talking or ill kick you right where it counts." I said, trying to threaten him into speaking

"…ok…" Matthew grudgingly says

All: "wow, he can speak!"

"It's a miracle!" venom and I say at once

"Ok, so we have no reviews yet because I've been uploading fast, so its time to torture you with my own dares!"

"Fast? It says here you uploaded 2 chapters within 5 minuets of each other!" Sveta exclaims, looking at my computer screen

I quickly close my comp screen and say "OK first dare, Sveta, because your ticking me off right now, go jump off a bridge!"

"And if I refuse?" Sveta asks innocently

"Then I take all of your equipment away and revive Daedalus for you to fight, also all your djinn are taken away." I say with an evil grin

"Fine." Sveta grunts

I teleport Sveta to a bridge in CrossBone isle that leads to an abyss

"Jump." I say

"You said a bridge, not an endless cliff into oblivion!" Sveta says

"If it's worth doing," I start

"IT'S WORTH OVER DOING!" shout my cousins, who push Sveta off the side of the bridge


	5. FIRST REVIEWS!

OK, first a disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

One: anonymous: Yes, I did mean dullahan.

2: "shadow": hilarious dares

3: anonymous: uhh that will be done, but yeah, don't expect a lemon about that…

Skull rising: aww why no dares? But thanks for keeping this story in your head, means I'm doing my job!

As my cousins and I walk towards the ToD room, I remember "Aw shit, I forgot to let our new co-host in!"

I quickly run back and open the door to see WanderingEternalSoulofTime looking at me angrily

"Shit, uh sorry I forgot to let you in… thanks for agreeing to co-host!"

"I've been here for 3 hours…"

"Hey silver? Didn't you forget to bring Sveta back at the end of last chapter?"

"Oh shit…"

The four of us then run into the ToD room, and find the three cast members that aren't falling through an abyss sitting, playing poker. I throw a card at Matthew, who then reads it "stand and put out your arms." he reads, confused, but he does as directed. A portal appears above him and Sveta falls through, her eyes wide.

"What the hell! How'd I end up back here!"

"I teleported you."

"Oh"

"Also everyone, we have dares and truths."

Entire cast: "SHIT"

First dare set from one "Shadow":

Matthew- is it true you don't talk is because you are a mute. Sveta- are you in love with Matthew Karis- same as Sveta  
>Dares<br>Matthew- Fight all of your parents old foes  
>Karis and Sveta- make out with each other<span>

"Matthew, you're first"

"I actually did talk. Once. At Apollo Sanctum. My line was: "[censored for language]"

"Sveta?"

Sveta murmurs something, very quietly

"Speak up."

"Y-yes."

"Karis?"

"Used to be when I was 5, but not now."

"Dammit I was hoping for tension. Would have made the last dare SO much funnier!" this coming from Venom

I hit Venom over the head "stupid hormone-crazed kid" I mutter

Sorry, shadow I never actually beat GS1 or GS,TLA so I can't do that one… sorry.

"Karis and Sveta…?"

"NO $%%ING WAY!" They both shout at once

"It's that or dullahan"

"DAMNIT"

Sveta looks first at Matthew, then Karis

"Sorry Matt"

Karis looks at Sveta, then quickly makes out with her, then pulls away, and runs into her room on the side of the ToD room.

Sveta, when she pulls away, vomits, then wipes her mouth.

Second set! Anonymous reader: Awkward:::, I think that once Sveta's back that u should make her and Matt go off stage somewhere, give them 25 minutes to make out or do whatever they "want TO DO to each other" than when they get back ask them how it was.

Firstly, I'm not doing the last part, that's an invasion of privacy. Secondly: yes, very awkward.

Sveta smiles, then drags Matthew away

"Well, they have 25 minuets."

25 minuets later they come out, both smiling.


	6. More Reviews!

OK, first a disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Anonymous: thanks for the dares, and the cakes!

Other anonymous person: … niiice!

Skull rising: YEAH! NICE!

Yet ANOTHER anonymous: nice.

(Btw review saying you want to be an OC if you want to co-host, it'll make it much more fun!)

As the four of us walk in, the cast are all sleeping on the two couches. Sveta in Matthew's arms and Karis resting with her head on the arm of the couch, and Amiti the same.

"Oh this is too good to be true..." I say as I throw a sonic bomb 10-pack into the center of the room "everyone cover your ears…"

VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! As I uncover my ears, the cast are all moaning in pain, and Sveta is burying her face under a pillow.

"WEVE GOT DARES!"

"SHIT!" from everyone but Sveta

"*whimpering* w-why the hell did you do that!" Sveta asks, her ears ringing.

"Because I can. Also, the dares are both viewer written, and made by me. "

"… %#&!" yells the entire cast.

"First dare from anonymous, also he sent everyone cookies!"

Get Tyrell into the story and here's a dare have Tyrell and Karis go off stage and do some thing, 

"Ok then…" I say, pulling the newly upgraded teleporter (no longer knock you unconscious!) and Tyrell appears

I show him and Karis the dare, and they walk into a room. Soon, the door starts glowing and wind starts blowing "! Are they trying to kill each other!" I yell over the wind

"Sounds like it!" yells Amiti

As I laugh at this, I read the next dare "uhm Sveta and matt should be the only ones to hear this…" I say, and everyone else goes to break up the fight between Karis and Tyrell. When everyone else has left, I show the two of them the dare; they look at each other, and then walk into Matthew's room "wait, didn't they do that last chapter?"And everyone comes back in, dragging Tyrell and Karis, who are STILL trying to kill each other "seriously? You seriously are STILL trying to kill each other even though you're- you know what? Never mind! Go at it! Kill each other! SEE IF I CARE!"

"Ok then silver… next dare?" says venom

"Oh yeah thanks!"

"VENOM!" screams the entire cast

This is (yet again) an anonymous reader.

Ha thanks for doing that for me and I have dares first get Tyrell's ass into the story and here's another choice on Matthew ether has to fight doom dragon or dullahan with the sol blade and 40 Djinn 10 of each type or he has to fight Sveta he has the sol blade she has the bloody claws and they both have 40 Djinn he has to fight in death matches ether times. Or the have to go off stage for any time limit and do something but I'd rather one of the death matches.

"Sveta. Definitely Sveta. Dullahan's impossible alone." Comments Matthew

"Ok! But first, to boost the danger of this dare, since balancing types actually is not a very good idea (I tried it, and even though I was over leveled, I lost) both of you get 99 djinn of your own element, and I'll give each of you weapon upgrades!"

"Hmm this sounds disastrous, so should we warp them somewhere silver?" asks Gun demon (dang, he's been quiet lately, probably was playing CoD)

"Good thinking… Blood Gulch it is."

As the two of them appear in blood gulch, I find the bunkers left over from WST's ToD's battles here, and Matthew and Sveta are looking up at the halo curving up into the distance. "What… is that?" they both ask

"That would be the Halo WMD. (Weapon of mass destruction)"

"THE WHAT!"

"If set off, everything within 2500000 light years is killed. OK… now your weapon upgrades and djinn."

I hand Matthew my light claymore, and pull out a different sword, a long black and white sword of two blades forged together "Here, your weapon." as I hand him the North Regalia sword (Demon's Souls) And I hand Sveta a pair of claws that glow dangerously, and, showing her how to turn the claws on the gloves, light bolts fly out and smash into the wall. "Dragon claws R-01 (Star Ocean the Last Hope International)" "let's see what new psynergy the insane boost to there djinn levels gave…"

-FIGHT-

As the two begin too fight, Matthew shouts "ULTIMA!" and huge, gold claymores fly at Sveta from all directions, as she yells "OBLITERATION RAY!" and lightning sears the ground around Matthew blackened. Matthew, however, is barely hurt because of the north regalia's blocking most of the lightning. Sveta leaps into the air to dodge the ultima psynergy, while Matthew slashes with the Regalia, watching as the blade cuts straight through a rock and sends pieces flying at Sveta, which speed up thanks to his "move" psynergy. Sveta laughs and simply says "embrace the beast within, Matthew…" then transforms into her beast form, and rushes. "CHAIN!" yells Matthew, and Sveta is immobilized by chains, and Matthew quickly walks up, and decapitates her.

-FIGHT OVER-

"Fight over." I say, and revive Sveta who growls at Matthew before snarling

"That was a dirty trick."

"Hey," says Matthew back "deception is one of the best means of victory."

"Next dares!" I say

"Ok then… these are from Skull Rising. Hey, thanks for leaving a couple of dares this time!"

Matthew: Fight Dullahan alone with no weapons, djinn, or armor other than your normal clothes.  
>Tyrell: Jump off of the Apollo Sanctum.<span>

"_**THAT'S SUICIDE!" **_ Both boys yell at once.

"But you have to; Matt's dare would be the same if he didn't accept, because the punishment for refusing is exactly what Skull Rising left Matt to do."

"Crap"

As Matthew is teleported to Cross Bone isle, I revive dullahan and get ready to watch the fight.

-FIGHT-

Matt charges, and gets a claymore to the face for his trouble. He is sent flying into a wall headfirst, and his head implodes.

-FIGHT OVER-

I revive him and re-kill Dullahan.

"Tyrell, your turn!"

Tyrell grumbles a bit, but then jumps "I should have warned him he's jumping straight into a-"

We hear the sound of propellers against flesh, and small pieces of human go flying up and start raining down "HEY! IT'S RAINING TYRELL!"

I notice "Hey, were out of dares. Now its time for my dare."

"AWW" the entire cast sighs.

"Dare: WST, fight Sveta."

-FIGHT-

WST takes out his double helix blade, and rushes forwards, smashing Sveta with the side. She goes flying into a wall, but green mist starts to swirl, and she walks out of the hole in the wall, completely unharmed. She leaps at him, beast forming mid-jump. WST slashes at her while she jumps, cutting into her side, but green mist swirls again, and the wounds heal (for anyone who can't tell, the green mist is vital boon, or 700 hp healing in terms of HP) and Sveta laughs. WST looks annoyed "how am I supposed to kill someone who heals faster than I can hurt them?" I hand WST a binding seal, and he hits Sveta with it, sealing her psynergy, so vital boon is no longer useable. He then starts slashing, cutting huge gashes in her side. "THAT'S ENOUGH! FIGHT OVER!"

-FIGHT OVER-

Be sure to add more dares, and PM me or review saying so if you want to be a co-host!


	7. IM NOT DEAD! IM NOT DEEEAAAD!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Wow, it's been SO LONG! Seriously though how long has it been! Anyway, I'm hiring an android to help us should the cast (or co-hosts) get to unruly.**

**Kos-Mos: "Good morning…"**

**Me: good she's working properly.**

**So, I'll be going from most recent backwards for it to be easier. "Lets do this guys! LEE-"**

**Venom: shut. The. ! #$. Up.**

As I walk in I remark "well, this has been a while, I wonder if anyone is still checking if this has been upda-"

Venom, GD (ill call him that now, its tedious to write gun demon every time.) Anon, (new co-host!) Piney, (another,) and Mystery box (hmm… I shall call you MB.) All yell out "HELLO!"

"Oh hey guys! You did stay!"

GD looks up "yeah, we got a box along with the dares, so… we don't know what to do with it."

As I open the box, something the color of gold pops out of a corner of the box "hmm… odd…"

A yell comes from the box "私は、このボックスから抜け出す！" (Get me out of this box!)

I yelp "oh god there's someone in that box!"

Two twins get out of the box and say "dammit, where the hell are we!" before running out

Everyone looks at the box "how did they both… never mind I don't want to know."

As we get to the room, I grin and say "Kos-Mos, activate protocol 7."

GD looks over "wh-"

A robot in human female form crashes through a wall, her blue hair down to her waist as nanobots form her right arm into a sword and she starts slashing things apart, letting out ungodly noises from speakers, sounding… well… ungodly

Venom looks over "what the hell! Why is the robot playing dubstep!"

I laugh out loud and the android teleports, leaving the entire room in chaos as I yell "FIRST DARE SET!"

_**mystery box**_

_**heres some stuff for you:  
>truths<br>silver: if you had to choose between Karis, Sveta, or Himi as a girlfriend, who would it be?  
>Matthew: name one thing you really hate about Sveta<br>dares  
>Trick Pewter into dying. PLEASE<br>Sveta: cut your hair  
>Tyrell: make out with each person in the room<strong>_

I think for a minute "hmm… Himi."

Himi looks up "why!"

I look over "because. I'm pretty sure you're the only one in here that's not short tempered. Even Sveta gets pissed pretty quickly. Also you are beautiful."

Sveta glares "HEY!"

I look over "my point."

Himi smiles and says, bushing "thanks"

Matthew looks at Sveta "the fact that I can never tell if she's reading my thoughts."

Sveta laughs, and matt immediately looks over at her asking "What?"

Sveta stops laughing "Nothing."

"how are we gonna trick pewter into dying? Ah screw it I'll fight Dullahan, you guys figure that one out."

I teleport in front of Dullahan, and remove my armor and weapons "well, come get some!"

Dullahan steps forwards, swinging its sword at me, and I grab it, grinning, with a whisper of "last resort" and a beam of energy shoots out of my palm, splitting the sword in half, then pointing my hand at its chest, firing the beam again, blowing Dullahan to pieces "to easy. Lets do something harder."

And with those words, a huge being that looks a bit like dullahan with a helm reminiscent of an ogre's face, and spikes covering its armor. "hello, Baal. See you've got you're true form back."

The huge creature stays silent, then summons a sword out of thin air, which crashes to the ground, hard.

I look at the sword and swear "damn, that's one freaking huge sword." Looking at the blade, the length of the point is longer than I am tall "holy shit." As I get another sword to the face, I teleport back to the ToD room, where Pewter is dead on the floor "well, looks like you got that done."

Sveta looks over "do I have to cut my hair? I like having it long."

I look back "well, Dullahan is dead and I don't have the energy to revive it, so I guess if you fight a certain character, I can let you not do the dare… the fights suicide, though."

Sveta grins "I'll do the fight"

A woman in thin robes, and armor above it with a katana at her waist appears and I say "everybody, meet Lyndis, of Caelin"

The woman looks around "where I am I?"

"You are in Ivalice, actually. I had this place moved so that my… uhm… special brand of psynergy… would work"

"So, who's the poor fool who wants to fight?"

"Her" I say, pointing to Sveta

The woman draws the sword and rushes forwards, Sveta blocking the quick slashes with the umbra knuckles, and strikes back, using destruction ray, Lyndis dodging, jumping backwards. "you're tough, girl" Lyn calls, and Sveta grins, before unleashing shadow cannon, obliterating the spot Lyn was standing on, although Lyn easily avoided it. –TIME LAPSE- Lyn's unconscious form fallen on the ground, Sveta kneeling, near unconsciousness herself.

I look at them, shocked "wow, she beat Lyn!" as I teleport Lyn back to the plains of Sacae "well, hopefully no bandits #$% her… they probably wouldn't be above that."

Tyrell shoots himself with GD's gun before I even get to ask him if he's going to do his dare, although I revive him. "Well, that answers that."

Here's one from anon: _**I dare eoleo to get either drunk or high ,tyrell to get a life and rief to get a gf. I'm giving you a shut people up gun meaning if you shoot someone it will shut them up. By the way paranoid? And I just thought of something if your ever angry vent it out on golden sun characters or co host if you need to. :) Silver I dare u to kiss someone. Silver I dare u and the guys to play a really cruel prank on the girls, like for instance u make in look like someone's frothing at the mouth and has a bloody knife in there hand is limping and grunting like a zombie and they're covered in fake bloody with there cloths ripped and there eyes rolled back then the rest of u act like u don't no whats happening until one of the girls afraid there head off. (I have a cruel senses of humor, and scrawled there head off mentally not literally.**_

(condensed a few of them)

I think Eoleo already has that covered.

Eoleo staggers over to me "I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

"See? Oh and thanks for the shut up gun! I know just who to use it on…" I say, grinning evilly, and teleport way, coming back a few minutes later. I then pull Himi and kiss her, then pull away saying "that's done…"

Tyrell looks indignantly at Anon "I HAVE A LIFE! Just not a great one…"

Rief also looks up "yeah… done that. She's in Carver's camp, I think… she's on pilgrimage to each lighthouse."

I look at him "nice one Rief."

Also, that zombie thing. I'm evil, but not that evil. So instead, ill just send them to the nether! (Ever played Minecraft?)

Everyone is teleported, and I watch, as they are assaulted by everything the nether can send. Ghasts, blazes, and pig zombies with gold swords all slaughter the cast as I give the co-hosts popcorn.

When they come back, I look at the next dares "anon, one, Im am minor, and does anyone here want to see me drunk?"

All: "NO!"

"as well as, tyrell as a ballerina dancer with traumatize us all. And im not into traumatizing move on. But the paintball thing sounds cool." –teleport to a arena the size of a small town, an everyone gets military grade sniper rifles specially loaded for paintballs, except for tyrell, who gets a pop gun-

-5 seconds later- "well, that was quick."

"and more traumatizing shit. STOP TRYING TO TRAUMATIZING US!"

Also, im getting tired of copy pasting. So im just telling what the dares are.

"so… matt, amiti, chess."

-1 chess game later- amity grins "looks like your polishing my weapons."

"Lets rearrange some faces!" I shout teleporting everyone to a room with a pyrotechnic dragon napalm and a shit ton of cherry bombs and a can of shaving cream

-ten seconds later- KABOOM! "woah." As I revive everyone

A man drops through the roof saying "hey! Im anons brother."

Anon looks over at him "HEY!"

Hey some dares from piney! Ill paste these because these are her first, ill go back to pasting them next chapter… _**Pinegirl14**__** :D I want to be in here! Just so you know I am a SPIRITSHIPPER ALL THE WAY and ya can just call me Pine or Piney.**_

_**Dares:  
>Tyrell and Karis: *squee* Do something adorable together without hurting or Psynergy PLEEEEEASE!<br>GET SOME NERDS ALL UP IN HERE (aka: Rief and Himi)  
>Let Himi have something awesome. Because she's awesome.<br>Sveta has to take a boy into a room who ISN'T Matt and let them do something to her.  
>Matthew: PLEASE OH PLEEEEEASE LET ME KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK PLEEEEEEEEEEASE<br>Amiti: Get a mustache drawn on you with a Sharpie for five chapters.  
>And get Chalis. She's cool and I won't let people hurt her.<br>TRUTHS:  
>Sveta: If you could have any guy besides Matthew, who would it be?<br>Rief: How awesome would you say Amiti is?  
>Tyrell: If you woke up to your dad and Issac in bikinis making out, what would you do?<strong>_

Tyrell looks at karis "fine…" as he hugs he tightly

Karis starts struggling "tyrell! Let me go!"

Himi and rief are already here.

I hand Himi a katana about as large as she is engraved "heavenly wing"

Sveta walks into a room, and amiti follows her, but then walks out saying "she said 'let' she didn't say they had to."

Matt says "fine" as piney cheers and kisses him ion the cheek"

I take out a sharpie and draw a moustache on Amiti

Chalis blows a hole in the ceiling "Hello."

Sveta thinks "hmm… I don't know… "

Rief grins "extremely."

Amiti smiles back "thanks!"

Tyrell staers, wide-eyed "scream, then vomit, then run away to bleach my eyes."

And heres jetzul, the last dares. Oh.. wait no, theres a pm from someone who just wants me to call them… Ftaffles. WTF? That's not there username, they would prefer to remain unknown. But seriously dafuq is ftaffles?

Brilliant humor. alright, here's the dare:  
>Make Amiti make out with Tyrell Make Karis kiss Matthew Put Eoleo in the story, lock him up in a room with loads of beer and one microphone, and see what he does: gets drunk, or sings?<p>

Amiti immediately runs and attacks Dullahan, getting slashed in half

Karis frowns and says "sorry…" to Sveta, then kisses Matthew

I trap eoleo in a room, and we hear sounds of smashing glass, but also horrid singing "looks like both…"


	8. Back, and FIGHTS! part one

IIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACK! (Authors note: anything in parenthasis with "authors note" was not written by the reviewer/PMer, those are my thoughts reading theirs)

Unfortunately, since I got only one review besides the one I forgot to do, most of this will be written completely randomly, as I have the attention span of a hyperactive rabbit.

I walked back, and quickly teleported all the co-hosts back into the room, laughing at their confusion "Hello!"

"Wha- SILVER!?" piney grinned "so your not dead. I guess I owe WST 20$..."

Anon looked over "hello."

WST grinned, taking the 20$ from piney, and said "hey silver, mind telling us why you were not writing?"

"You… made a bet on whether or not I was DEAD!? DAMNIT! I got addicted to minecraft, not dead!"

"Let's just check on the cast."

"Probably smart."

We walked towards the room with the cast, me occasionally muttering about how they had placed a bet on me. "I swear, the next person to place a bet on me, gets the end of this sword THROUGH THEIR SKULL!"

When we got to the room, I asked, while holding a rocket launcher "anyone wants to try waking them up in the most annoying manner possible, or should I?"

Piney grinned "I'll do it!" she took a the rocket launcher I had been about to use, and leapt forwards, planting one foot against the door, placing the end of the launcher directly against the door, and fired, simultaneously jumping backwards, which sent the door flying into the room with enough force to decapitate someone.

Unfortunately, it didn't "Damn, guess we should have checked if someone was behind it…"

"Hello silver!" this came from Sveta, who had actually been standing not 5 inches from where the door had flown through the room, and she was grinning "your aim is getting worse!"

"Actually, piney did that."

"Really? Nice job, you almost got someone, emphasis on almost."

"Why are you praising the girl who almost decapitated you?"

"Because, first try almost never works."

"Ok… DARES! Since I forgot falafels, or whatever the hell they wanted me to call them, I'm too lazy to look at the PM, we will do theirs first!"

**Ok silver, let see what I can do to your cast and co-hosts… **

**ALL cast: survive a night in the nether.**

**Silver: fight the most powerful enemy you have ever fought, and it doesn't matter which game.**

"**Gun demon": fight Matthew, after their night in the nether. No guns.**

**Venom: fight something. Anything. I want to know how you fight.**

**WST: go fight Matthew, after gun demon fights him. He is fully healed, because otherwise that would just be unfair.**

**Himi: you like silver so much? Go drag him off set and do whatever you want. Venom will host till you get back. **

I stared at the last line "WHAT?! Himi… over my dead body will I let you drag me away."

"that's ok, I didn't want to do anything anyway."

"Really? Thanks. TO THE NETHER!"

The entire cast was teleported to a hellish, fiery world filled with zombie piggish humanoids. Both water adepts immediately said "I hate this already."

The fire adepts, however, grinned wickedly, Tyrell saying "oh, this is the nether? I expected… more?"

I teleported in "oh, there's MUCH more. Look over the edge."

The cast looked over the edge of the floating island of red, incredibly hot stone, and saw they were above a boiling sea of lava. Most of them stared, the fire adepts grinned "that all? You forget we can control lava."

"Oh that's far from all. See the pigmen? Piss one off, it'll tell its friends and they will ALL want you dead. And they are immune to fire and lava. Also, see that jellyfish thing? It spits fire, and is immune to it. As well as there is three more types of monsters, but I will leave you to discover them. Just one hint: don't place the ash-boned skeletons skulls on the sand with faces."

"And why not?"

"You will awaken the wither king. Do that and even I won't risk saving you."

"Oh. Can we have beds?"

"Nope, any material that isn't connected to your body will spontaneously combust in the nether, so no."

-12 hours later- (authors note: I have to, otherwise this chapter will be extremely long, and I only have a little time left to write.)

The cast were all teleported back, most of them singed, and Karis showed signs of having been completely on fire at some point. "Welcome back" I smiled, healing everyone, then teleporting matt and GD into an arena, GD having no guns, but instead an array of weaponry "choose one."

He took the spear of the wall, and the rest of the weapons disappeared "this isn't going to end well…"

"Not for you, it isn't."

GD, having almost no experience using any close range weapon, was quickly cut down by Matthew, and they both got teleported out, me healing GD "damn matt, you don't even have a scratch on you"

"Well, Ill fight dragon god, since he said most powerful, and dragon god can kill you in one hit no matter what armor your wearing, or even how much health you have, even cheats can't save you. He's scripted to have a one hit kill no matter what."

"Damn that's strong. Remind me to never play that game…"

"Its demon souls. But besides, the fight plays out more like a puzzle than anything else."

I teleported into a huge temple like area, looking at the bipedal dragon that glared in from outside. It was at least 5 stories tall, and from the waist down it was swimming in lava. Rubble covered the paths, and I saw two ballista aimed at the dragon from either side of the temple. I grinned, a glowing orb appearing in my hand "so beastie, you think you can kill me? I'll show you wrong."

Launching the orb at the rubble blocking my path from behind a pillar, I kept it up until the rubble broke, then, waiting for the dragon to look farther down the path, I sprinted to the next safe spot, only barely making it as the beasts hand crashed into the wall behind me "Ha! You missed!" I repeated the process, this time waiting for the dragon to look at the start of the path before sprinting on to the first ballista. I fired the ballista, which shot a bolt that stuck into the dragons side, causing it to roar in pain –a few minutes later- I was hiding behind a low pillar, waiting for the beast to buck in pain so I could make a break for the ballista. I had swapped the glowing energy orb for a massive great sword, the name "Dragon bone smasher" carved into the flat of the blade. The beast roared lifting its head into the air, looking at the ceiling, and I sprinted forwards, smashing the sword into the rubble, and then easily firing the next ballista, which hit it in the neck, but missed the vitals. Instead, the force of the bolt brought it crashing to the ground, opening a path to where it was. I sprinted down, bringing the sword back out, which slowed me a lot, then waited till the beast was inhaling, as it exhaled flames. Then, I swung the sword in an arc smashing it into the skull of the beast. Glowing text appeared as the beast faded into nothingness: "THE DEMON HAS BEEN SLAIN you have gained a demons soul, and unimaginable power."

"Sweet." I teleported back, looking back at the dare sheet "uhh, venom, your next."

Venom teleported away, fighting a strange figure with two swords, which he simply lifted into the air and stabbed through the figure, using telekinesis "Done."

"Well, that was fast…"

WST VS MATT: I teleported them both to the chamber where Dullahan was fought, simply cause it looked awesome. WST just said "Stop." Then he was on the other side of the room, matthew had been slashed in half, and he was holding a sandwich. "I love controlling time."

"th-that's cheating!"

"So? I'm just as powerful as you, don't piss me off."

"Meh." And that's all I have time for, look for the other dares I was using in part two, which is going to be written later today. BYE!


End file.
